The field of invention relates to seamobile safety belt, and more particular pertains to a seamobile safety belt for manual grasping thereof by a passenger other than the driver of a seamobile.
Safety belt structures for use with tandem riding vehicles have been provided in the prior art to permit a passenger of a motorcycle to grasp a handle arrangement mounted to a belt to be worn by a driver of the associated motorcycle. Unfortunately, the problems associated with tandem riders of a motorcycle, are different from those associated with tandem riding of a seamobile. For example, in a motorcycle accident, the rider and passenger are generally thrown clear of the motorcycle and have substantial resulting injuries. In seamobile operation, it is common to be thrown from the seamobile and end up in the water with little or no injury. This is part of what makes seamobiling so much fun.
Unfortunately, a passenger of a seamobile generally must secure themselves by holding on to the driver. In cases where a driver and passenger fall into the water, this may pose a safety risk with the potential of drowning for several reasons. Firstly, the passenger and operator of the seamobile are very close together when the passenger is directly secured to the operator. As such, when thrown it is more likely the two will collide. Also, because the passenger may not let go of the operator once in the water, the operator may be at risk of being pulled under and drowning.
Though an extrapolation of motorcycle seat belts to seamobiles may appear obvious, it is not so. The prior art motorcycle seat belts result in situations where the driver of the motorcycle has no control over the coupling between the driver and the passenger. For water sports, this results in a very hazardous situation and is therefore undesirable.
Examples of prior art devices for motorcycles may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,358 to Jimenez wherein a fixed buckle arrangement secures opposed ends of a first belt member thereto, wherein a second web portion mounted medially of the belt member captures a plurality of spaced handles in a fixed relationship relative to the belt member. Unfortunately, the belt is secured to the driver and as such, increases the risks outlined above if used with a seamobile. Once in the water, it is undesirable to be connected to loops that might become entangled or may be grasped by drowning victims during a time of panic.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,499 to Kelly sets forth a relatively wide belt for encircling outer garments of a driver of a vehicle, wherein vertical flexible loops are selectively secured and grasped by a rider of the vehicle that is positioned rearwardly of the driver. Unfortunately as noted above, the belt is secured to the driver and as such, increases the risks outlined above if used with a seamobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,013 to Hasslinger provides a flexible belt arrangement for encircling a mid-section of a driver of a tandemly seated vehicle, such as a motorcycle, utilizing a plurality of handles fixedly secured to the belt for grasping by a passenger. Unfortunately as noted above, the belt is secured to the driver and as such, increases the risks outlined above if used with a seamobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,902 to McNeill sets forth a safety belt for motorcycles utilizing a rearwardly positioned shock-absorbing cushion to minimize impact between a passenger and a driver of a motorcycle, as well as fixedly mounting a handle positioned to each side of the motorcycle. Unfortunately as noted above, the belt is secured to the driver and as such, increases the risks outlined above if used with a seamobile.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,719 in the name of Donnelly, there is provided a motorcycle safety belt arrangement permitting relative repositioning of handle structure mounted to an associated belt.
As noted above, for use in water, it is very unsafe to maintain a connection between two people during a fall. For example, if the above-described inventions were used with a seamobile and the passenger was unable to swim, the passenger would hold on for dear life. This can easily compromise the safety of the seamobile operator and result in drowning. Therefore, the above-mentioned devices are ill suited to operation in naval situations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved safety belt for use with seamobiles and the like that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a tandem riding vehicle safety device comprising:
an elongate tension bearing member having a width sufficient for providing a reasonable force per unit area upon a tandem riding vehicle operator when engaged therewith and supporting a passenger of the tandem riding vehicle including a first end and a second end for, in use, being pulled about a front of an operator from both sides to releasably secure a passenger to the operator; a first handle connected to the member and a second handle connected to the member, the handles for grasping by the passenger and for use in pulling of the elongate tension bearing member for providing tension therein; and
absent a fastener proximate opposing ends of the member for coupling the member to form a closed loop.
In accordance with the invention there is further provided a flotation device comprising:
a flotation device for securing to a passenger of a tandem vehicle;
an elongate tension bearing member having a width sufficient for providing a reasonable force per unit area upon a tandem riding vehicle operator when engaged therewith and supporting a passenger of the tandem riding vehicle including a first end and a second end for, in use, being pulled about a front of an operator from both sides to releasably secure a passenger to the operator; a first handle connected to the member and a second handle connected to the member, the handles for grasping by the passenger and for use in pulling of the elongate tension bearing member for providing tension therein; and
absent a high tension fastener for performing either of coupling the member to the operator of the vehicle and forming a closed loop about the operator of the vehicle to fasten the passenger to the operator.